The Shifter and the Gem
by Raven D'Acanto
Summary: Just a little thing about Raven and Beast Boy. I really had more of a plot going. But seeing as I didn't actually type it out... I'm tagging it done. Enjoy!
1. The Light at the end of the Tunnel

Raven sits in her room, candles lit, the book of Azar open, and her steady chant taking over the room. She sat, floating in air, chanting slowly to the beat of her heart.

_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_

_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_

She stops for a second and listens: A door slides shut with a thud that echoes through the empty house. Foot steps into the kitchen. The refrigerator opening, then closing. The rummaging through plates. A chair pulling out. And silence as the occupant eats his food. Cyborg is home from his races; it must be nine. Raven opens her eyes and looks to the clock on her dresser behind her. It's nine o'clock. A plate is dropped into the sink and the steady _thud, thud, thud_ of Cyborg as he walks up the steps chimes in.

"I'm home." He says enthusiastically as he passes Raven's door. Then she listens as he walks further down the hall. A door slides open, then shut. There is a beep as Cyborg hooks himself up to his machines to recharge and sleep. Then the house is silent again. Raven closes her eyes once again and she begins to float in the air, chanting slowly to the beat of her heart.

_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_

_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_

She pauses after a while and opens her eyes. A door slides shut with a thud that echoes through the house. Light laughter accompanied by a slightly deeper laugh float through the house. One is flying through the air, the other walks soundlessly – as is his nature. Robin and Starfire are home from their date to the movies; it must be nine thirty. Once again, Raven turns to look at the clock on the dresser behind her. It's nine thirty. The two come up the stairs. Starfire flies into her room, which closes with a thud.

Robin stops at Raven's door, "We're home. Are you alright?" He sounds concerned, like he always does when he talks to her. Yes, she's been into his mind. Yes, he's saved her countless times. Yes, he was their leader. No, he didn't have to worry about her. She was a big girl.

"I'm fine." Raven said in her monotone voice as she shut her eyes again. Robin turns and there is a soft _thud, thud, thud_ as he walks back to his room. Raven listens as his door slides open, then closed. The house is silent again. Raven closes her eyes again and continues her meditation. Floating in the air and chanting slowly to the beat of her heart.

_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_

_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_

_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_

_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_

She stops and looks at the clock. It's eleven. But she never heard Beast Boy come in. A small sense of worry comes into her. But she shrugs it off and stands up, closing the book of Azar. With a wave of her hand, the candles go out and place themselves back on their shelves. Raven lets go of the book of Azar, which slides gently onto her desk, and she removes her cloak; putting it next to her bed. Climbing into her bed, Raven looks up at the ceiling and says in a whisper, "I hope Beast Boy is alright." A ping of worry for Beast Boy comes, then, Raven suddenly feels relief wash over her and she drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Beast Boy laughs as he gets off of the roller coaster at his favorite theme park. But he stops and wishes he wasn't alone. He wished Raven had agreed to go with him; he wished she would just relax for one day, and have fun with him. "Why does she hate me?" Beast Boy asked himself as he walked down the sidewalk on his way home. She told him once she didn't hate him, and he knew she had meant it. But for somebody who doesn't hate him, she sure didn't act it much.

"Why is such a wonderful little boy like you alone on such a wonderful night?" A voice asked. Beast boy looked up suddenly, but didn't see anybody.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy shouted.

In response, the voice only replied, "No friends for the little boy? No little girls to join in the fun with the wonderful boy?"

"Who are you! And what do you want!" Beast boy shouted into the night.

"Why, I only want to help, little boy. I want to make sure that a wonderful boy, such as yourself, has a wonderful girl to stay with."

"What are you talking about?" The shifter demanded.

"Come with me, if you want to finally have the girl you have so long been longing to have." The voice said as a bright light appeared in front of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy hesitated. He girlfriend sounded pretty good to him right about now.

"What's the matter? Don't you want your little gem?" The voice taunted as the light swerved and went down the street.

"Wait!" Beast Boy shouted, running after it. He wanted a girlfriend. He knew who the light was talking about, and he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He always had. He had wanted to tell her so many times that he loved her… but how could he… when she acted so much like she hated him.

"Follow, and she will be yours."


	2. Love is Coming

(A/N: Ok, incase you didn't see the summary, I changed the first chapter around a little… just to make this one make more sense. Check out the summary to find out where. You shouldn't be too lost, but if you are, I'm sorry!)

"Yo! B!" Cyborg called through Beast Boy's door. "Wake up! You missed breakfast." Raven came up the stairs, intending to go into her room and get a book to read, but she stopped when she saw Cyborg pounding on Beast Boy's door. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"He's not there." Raven said quietly.

Cyborg stopped and turned to face Raven, "Whaddya ((yay fun words)) mean, 'he's not there'?"

"He never came home…" She replied, "Well, I didn't _hear_ him come home."

Cyborg became worried, "Could you go in and check." Raven nodded, although she didn't want to go into Beast Boy's atrocious room, she was still worried about him. Raven used her powers to fly through his door and landed on the other side. The room was even messier than she had remembered. But messy or not, there was still no Beast Boy to clean it.

Raven came back, "he's not in there." She reported.

"What's going on?" Robin had just come up from the elevator and seen Raven come out of Beast Boy's room. "Where's Beast Boy?" He asked, registering what was happening rather quickly.

"That's just it." Cyborg spoke up, "We don't know."

"How long has he been gone?" Robin demanded, suddenly more serious.

"Raven says she never heard him come home last night." Cyborg said, gesturing to Raven.

"So, the last we've heard from him, he was going to the theme park." Robin concluded thoughtfully. Raven and Cyborg nodded in thoughtful agreement.

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew up the stairs to see three of her friends standing in the hall. "What occasion has brought you to gather around Beast Boy's door? And why is Beast Boy not joined in the merriment?"

"We don't know where he is." Raven replied in a monotone voice. She was worried, but they didn't need to know that.

"He did not come home?" Starfire asked as she landed next to Raven. Raven shook her head. "We must search for our green friend, then. We must find him!"

"Give him some time." Raven said, turning away from the group. "He's probably just playing a prank." Something was wrong, she could feel it; something was different. "Wait a while… he'll show up." She went into her room and closed the door. She had to figure out what was different –what was missing– before anybody else noticed something was wrong.

* * *

Beast Boy sat up from a restless sleep and looked around. "What happened?" He mumbled as he looked around the room. It was some kind of abandoned warehouse or something. He looked down and noticed a purple cloak was draped over him in the night. Standing, Beast Boy held the cloak in his hands and walked around the room. He couldn't find anybody anywhere. He was alone, and something was wrong.

Beast Boy saw something in the shadows. He dropped the cloak and ran after the figure. When it ran, it reminded him of somebody… but he couldn't put his finger on it. The figure vanished from Beast Boy's sight and as he turned back, he saw her. She had grabbed the cloak and was now running out of the building.

Before he could catch up with her, she was gone… but how was she here… she should be stowed away with the rest that are like her… did that mean that all of the others had escaped too? Was all of this just a trick to get back at Beast Boy for all of the tricks he had played on her? He didn't understand. But he knew, the only way to figure out what was going on, was to go find the Titans and ask the only person that would know the answer…

* * *

Raven flew into her room and picked her hand mirror off its dresser. She looked into it and felt it draw her into the other world. Once inside, she flew through the maze of her mind, until she reached the center, where her counterparts had gathered. They were all there, the collection of colors standing out against the grey and brown surroundings.

Raven landed and looked through at all of her counterparts. Red – Anger, Orange – Rude, Brown – Wisdom, Yellow – Knowledge, Grey – Timid, Pink- Happy, Green – Brave… she looked through all of them and frowned. Her feeling was correct, she was missing something. Purple – Affection. Where had she gone? Where was Affection?

Raven asked the others, but they didn't know. Then, she looked up to see Affection flying down from the mirror entrance. Raven was furious; she couldn't believe that Affection had left the mirror. Two Ravens had been running around the world in the past two days, and she never noticed!

"When?" Raven asked Affection, "When did you leave?"

"Last night." Affection replied as she landed, "Before you fell asleep. You wished Beast Boy was alright, and so I went to find him."

Raven remembered and cursed under her breath, she hadn't thought anything of it at the time… she had been tired. But that was no excuse. She should have been able to tell that one of her counterparts had escaped. It shouldn't have been possible, but it was: Affection had escaped through the mirror without Raven's permission. –without her _direct_ permission.

Suddenly, Raven felt a tug from the outside world and listened. It was Beast Boy, "Raven! Raven, I have to talk to you!" Raven flew into the air, above the maze, and up to the exit. She flew through and found herself looking into her mirror, Beast Boy in its reflection.

She put the mirror down on her dresser and turned to face Beast Boy, "What?" She demanded.

"I… I have to talk to you." Beast Boy said nervously. His voice was shaky and his hand was resting on his other arm. He was looking at the floor, afraid of what she would do… after he told her the truth about how he felt.


	3. The Harpies of Havoc

((A/N: Ok, well... I saw Van Helsing when on vacation... and got a lil inspired. I like the chicks... and tried not to make them too much like the chicks on Van Helsing... but a lil similar.. heh I know y'all just _love _the suspence I provide for you ))

"Well… ummm…" Beast Boy stammered, looking for the right words to express his feelings. "Let's see…" He scratched the back of his head and looked over at Raven. She stood straight and was watching him. Whatever Beast Boy wanted to tell her, it was hard for him to say, and it obviously was important to him. His stammering was making her impatient, but she decided she should give him time.

"Uhhh… ok." He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "I know you think I'm just the comic relief in the group… well, actually, you never really laugh or anything… I wish you would though." He suddenly realized his was off subject and started again. "I know you think I'm just the goof off… and you probably think I think you're just the dark outcast – which I don't!" He added in defense. "But anyway… I just have to tell you…" He took another breath; it was time to tell her.

The lights went out and were replaced with a flashing red light and the loud siren calling for the Teen Titan's help. "Titans, gather on the roof… you need to see this!" Robin's voice called on the over com. Beast Boy cursed in his head, and drudgingly walked out with Raven following him silently.

* * *

Up on the roof, Starfire and Robin stood side by side, looking astonished at the sky. Cyborg came up the steps behind Beast Boy and Raven and cursed under his breath when he saw what was over the Titan's Tower. Raven and Beast Boy looked up. Beast Boy found it hard speak and Raven's eyes just narrowed and didn't say a word. Five women in light ragged shirts and pants were flying in circles; beating their bat-like wings with grace. As they flew, the women were cackling and shrieking in high pitched voices as they swooped and circled over the Tower. 

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Robin demanded as the Titans all gathered in a circle, back to back. The women swooped lower and each landed in front of a Teen Titan.

"We are the Harpies of Havoc," said one Harpy with bright red hair and blood red wings and matching red clothes. She stood, grinning, in front of Robin.

"And we are here for you." A Harpy standing in front of Cyborg that wore a blue outfit, dark blue wings and light blue hair said with a grin.

"We do specialties!" The harpy in orange clothes with orange wings and light orange hair said cheerfully as she grinned at Starfire, who stood in front of her.

"Which means we know all about you." The green harpy with alarmingly bright green hair said. He stood in front of Beast Boy, who was thoroughly shaken.

"All of your deepest, darkest secrets." The fifth harpy said. She wore dark purple clothes and had purple wings; her hair a deep purple, almost black.

The five harpies spun in a circle and took a step back. Then, they shot into the air with one steady beat of their wings. All the while, chanting in unison, "That's right, that's right, we know all you seeeecrets!" The last word was more of a screech than an actual word. They began to spin and swarm over the tower.

One harpy, the blue one, began to sing a song that had no words, only pitches. Her mouth was wide open, and most of the notes she hit were more like shrieks than anything pleasant. The green harpy chimed in, adding her own, high-pitched notes. Then the red and orange one added their tune, also high and shrieking. When the purple one finally added her tune, the shrieking song evened out. Most of the notes they hit individually were parts of a chord, which would sound horrible and disgusting, without the other parts. But, with all of the parts together, the Harpies of Havoc sounded enchanting and beautiful.

The red harpy swooped lower than the others and chanted, "There's nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide."

She flew back up and the blue harpy flew lower next, adding to the chant. "You can not escape, for we have a…" She hesitated a few beats, then her face lit up and she said happily, "_guide!"_

The harpies shrieked and shouted, clapping their hands, as one screamed, "Rhymes! Rhymes!"

The blue harpy flew backup and was replaced by the yellow harpy as the song suddenly continued. "Do not think fun with come of this game."

The yellow harpy flew back up and the green harpy flew down next. She was obviously thinking of a rhyme to continue this chant. But her thinking was rushed as the four harpies above suddenly raised all of their voices and shrieked loudly and impatiently. The green harpy began, "When it shall end, the clock can not name!"

The harpies shrieked and shouted again as the green harpy flew up and the purple one swooped down. One of the harpies shouted, "Time! Time!" And the purple harpy began, "The clock, it is so. And this is because, the mystery is here – who should have won? Good or evil, you decide. But for now, we can not think. That's because… _it's almost time!"_

As the purple harpy flew back up, the harpies' song suddenly became violent. The notes were shrill and unnerving. The five circled and swarmed, flying faster and faster over the tower. The sun seemed to have vanished and an eerie darkness covered the town. The five harpies continued to circle, some time, one would dark lower, threateningly close to the Teen Titans.

Robin was at a loss for ideas on what to do. So far, the Harpies of Havoc had done nothing to harm the Titans or the town. He had to figure out more. "_What_ is it time for?" Robin demanded.

The flapping of wings suddenly stopped and the five harpies hovered above the five Titans. "I _knew _it would be him!" the red harpy exclaimed.

Then the sun suddenly reappeared and the Harpies of Havoc began to fly in a circle, all of them chanting as they got closer to the Teen Titans, "Yes, it is time, it is time, it is time." They were now dangerously close to the Teen Titans. "Yes, it is time to say _good bye_!" As they said the last words, each harpy grabbed the Titans they had been standing in front of earlier.

The five harpies cackled manically as they flew into the air at breakneck speed; each holding their Titan with alarming strength. Then, the harpies let out one final shriek before they each flew in a different direction, separating the Teen Titans. The harpies flew incredibly fast. And before any of the Titans could figure out what to do, the Titan's Tower and the town they protected was completely out of sight, along with their comrades.


	4. Disturbing Confrontation

((A/N: ok, well, I know Starfire's shorter than everybody else's… but that's because I kinda guessed on hers. Sorry if I messed anything up on the whole past stuff I used… I looked most of it up… but was also kinda creative… flashbacks are also made up, so don't hound me on those))

Starfire suddenly felt the tight grip on her wrists vanish. Before she could summon the joy to fly, she found herself laying face down on the pavement. Sitting up, Starfire pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and looked up at the yellow clothed Harpy of Havoc. The harpy was hovering in the air, her yellow wings batting every so often to keep her up.

"Where have you taken me?" Starfire demanded, hoping her voice hadn't betrayed her fear.

"Not too far, my dear." The harpy cooed mockingly, "Not nearly as far as you have run from you people."

"You know nothing of my people!" Starfire shouted. Why did this horrible creature have to bring up her people?

"I know that you left them." The harpy replied, with amazing accuracy, she elaborated Starfire's guilt, "I know that when they needed you, you left. You abandoned them… maybe even leaven them to you tyrant of a sister!" That was it, she had hit the spot. She had found Starfire's weakness and she had tugged at it. She had tugged and tugged. Now, Starfire had snapped.

"THAT IS _ENOUGH!" _Starfire shouted. Her eyes glowed green and starbolts appeared around Starfire's fists. This harpy woman would pay.

**

* * *

Robin fell to the ground and tasted blood in his mouth. He spat it out and looked over at the red winged harpy standing by him. He stood and took on a fighting position. The harpy laughed loudly and said in a mocking voice, "Just like you, to fight before asking questions." Robin felt his face redden as he remembered the phrase.**

_Bruce laughed as he looked at Dick's weak fighting stance, "Just like you, to fight before asking questions."  
__Dick grinned, "What's the point of asking questions? They get nowhere. When you fight, you can find out anything you want after you win."  
_"_But what if you're wrong?" Bruce countered as he leaned against the side of the Batmobile. "What if you've got the wrong person? Fighting them would only waste time and get you in more trouble."  
__Dick took a step towards Bruce and sighed, "This is all so complicated."  
__Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder in a fatherly way, "Don't worry. I'll teach you the ropes… and, when I get too old to be Batman, maybe you could take up the role." Dick grinned with pride, but couldn't imagine the incredible responsibility of being Batman._

The harpy grinned, "And he taught you the ropes, then he sent you out on your own, to make your own team." Robin watched her, he didn't like where this was going, "And that is when you decided… not to be Batman." Robin jerked back. How did she know this? Nobody knew this; not even Bruce! "You haven't talked to him sense. You haven't treated the man you once regarded as your father with the respect he diserves. He took you in when your parents were killed. He told you his secrets and he let you live with him. And you left… and 'lost contact'." Robin glared at the harpy. She was horrible, she was evil.

And she continued, "Then, you found a man that was so like your Batman, that you almost accepted him to teach you… and you became his apprentice. You tell people that you were forced to… but apart of you _chose_ to follow this Batman duplicate." Robin knew where this was going, but he restrained himself to attack. He had to know where she got her information. "He may have been evil… but you knew… you wanted to be the apprentice of Slade. You wanted him to be like Batman. You wanted to work for him… on the dark side."

Robin's restraint was at an end. He rushed forward and attacked. The harpy was lying. He didn't want to be evil. He didn't think Slade was Batman. She was _lying_. He would destroy this woman, even if it killed him. ((I know it's a stretch, but it works in my evil little mind hehe))

* * *

Cyborg changed his hand into a sonic cannon and shot up at the harpy. She shrieked and dropped him. Cyborg had been expecting this, and landed on his feet. But the impact was harder than expected. His robotic knees buckled and he fell down to them. The harpy swung down and hung upside down from a street lamp near Cyborg. "What's the matter, tin can? Not strong enough to stand on your own two feet? Maybe you should run back to daddy and have him give you an upgrade."

Cyborg stood and fired his sonic cannon at the harpy again, "I don't need _him_!" Cyborg shouted as she dodged his attack.

"Oh, but you needed him to live… didn't you? But you don't want him, do you? You want your mommy back. Poor boy, your mother left, your friends hate you, your father made you a freak. But you left. You ran away only to find that nobody in the world wants you."

"That's not true!" Cyborg shouted as he fired again.

Again she dodged his attack and continued geering at him, "And then you joined the Titans, your friends." Her voice was mockingly happy and was followed with a shrill laugh that sent chills up his spine. "But what happens when the robo boy goes in public?" She demanded, "They hate you! They fear you! They want you to be normal… but you _can't_! You can't be anything other than a tin can that follows the bird boy around! You can't fit in… and your only friends are freaks!"

"Shut up!" Cyborg shouted as he fired his cannon again, this time, grazing her arm. "They're not freaks! And I'm not a tin can!"

"Oh, but you are to everybody else! You can have all the pride you want! That doesn't mean people will accept you! And it definitely doesn't mean that you will _ever_ fit in." Cyborg fired at her with all the speed he had, then he charged forward. This harpy was horrible and evil and there was no way she could know this and still mock him. She would regret mocking him.

* * *

Beast Boy shifted into a hawk and managed to escape the Harpy's grip. He landed nimbly on the roof of a tall building, with the harpy landing next to him. She stood before him, watching him with scrutinizing eyes. He knew where he was. An old dock that had closed years ago, after the funding of his two parents had stopped. He felt a pang of misery as he looked out over the water. This is where it had happened…

"What's the matter, _Gar_?" The green haired harpy mocked.

Beast Boy looked up suddenly, "What did you call me?" he demanded, his voice suddenly very hard.

"Don't you like boating? Don't you want to go out onto the water? Who knows? Maybe you'll even find your parents… oh! That's right! They're _dead._ And you didn't do anything about it."

"You don't know anything! Stop talking about my parents!" Beast Boy shouted at the harpy. How did she know so much? She couldn't. It was impossible. Nobody knew he was Garfield Logan… nobody but his parents.

"You could have gone with them, you know." The harpy continued, a grin on her face, "But you didn't. You stayed at home. Just think, you could have saved them… they could be _alive_ right now. You wouldn't have to be a Teen Titan. And maybe, your wonderful parents would have found a cure to that horrible disease that flows within your bloodstream."

"Stop it!" Beast Boy shouted as he transformed into a lion and charged towards her. She flew out of the way, and Beast Boy toppled over the building. When the harpy flew over to check on the changeling, she gasped, he was gone… the boy had run… but to where?

* * *

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!" Raven shouted when she finally got her bearings. A light pole hit the harpy in the back. She screeched a curse and threw Raven at the ground. Raven stood quickly and looked up at the purple harpy as she circled around Raven.

"Don't you trust me?" The harpy asked with a grin, "What if I told you I would be nice; that I wanted to be your friend? Would you trust me then?" Raven didn't get it. This purple clothed woman wanted to be her friend all of a sudden? It didn't make sense. "What if I told you I could control my powers? What if I said I respected you, and I just wanted to hang out with you and the Teen Titans?" Raven's eyes widened. She understood. She was talking about Terra… she was mocking Terra. "And then you would trust me, wouldn't you. You would want friends… and you would give me a home inside your tower. You are easy to predict, Raven." The harpy continued and Raven corrected herself. The harpy wasn't mocking Terra, she was mocking Raven.

"People see your weakness behind that cold shell of yours. You're alone, and you want somebody to understand you; somebody to love you." Her smile widened, "You want somebody that can talk to you; that understands you. Somebody that doesn't think your freaky." She laughed mockingly, "And then you will take your lover and hang out in your room with him. You will let him teach you and help you along your way. He will be your sanctuary." Raven's eyes narrowed. Now she was talking about Malchior… why Malchior? "But he didn't love you did he?"

Raven shook her head, "He didn't love me, but I don't care!" She added with forced strength. "I don't need him to be happy. He used me. He didn't like me at all." She knew, if she faced the facts, the harpy could not get to her.

"Of course he didn't like you." The harpy said as she hovered close to Raven. "In fact, I know why _nobody_ would like you… not your friends… not Beast Boy… not anybody. And I'll tell you why." She leaned forward and whispered in Raven's ear, "It's because you're freaky. And you're dark. And you will some day destroy them."

"THAT'S A _LIE!_" Raven shouted, loosing her temper and throwing the harpy backwards. "The prophesy came true… and we beat him! The prophesy is over! I will never destroy my friends!" She threw the harpy to the side and knew this would be too easy.


	5. Everything Will be Okay

(A/N: YAY! I've finally finished this chapter. It took me forever. But, I like it a lot. I hope you guys like it just as much!)

Robin fought with all of his might, but was unable to even wound the harpy. She always managed to come out unscathed. He needed a new plan; he needed a new way to fight her. Then he saw a flash of green in the air far, far away. _Starfire!_ Robin thought as he dodged one of the harpy's attacks. Then, he turned tail and ran in the direction of the starbolts he had seen in the air. If he could get to her, maybe they would have a chance to defeat these Harpies of Havoc.

Robin grinned at his luck as he saw a motorcyclist standing by his bike, starting to put on his helmet. "I need to borrow this." Robin demanded as he jumped onto the bike and grabbed the helmet out of the motorcyclist's hands. He then turned the key that was already in the bike and heard its steady hum. "I'll bring it back in a while." Robin reassured before he hit the gas and drove out of the parking lot and down the street.

"You cannot escape me, Titan!" the harpy shrieked as she flew swiftly after Robin. But his bike was too fast. He would reach Starfire before the harpy could attack again. _Why _she was too slow, Robin did not know. He had experienced her incredible speed; his heart had leapt into his chest as the wind flew past him like a hurricane. She should be fast enough, but she wasn't, not this time.

* * *

Cyborg fired at the harpy continuously. He wanted to see her get hit. He wanted to see her bleed. He wanted to see her in pain; the kind of pain she had brought to him by bringing up his nightmares. She didn't attack him; she only dodged his attacks with ease. Every time he missed, he got angrier and angrier. Every time she didn't attack, he wished she would, so he could kill her without guilt. Then he stopped himself. _No,_ he told himself _killing is too much. Just make her hurt._ With that, he attacked again. Then he heard a beep from his arm. Was his sonic cannon running out of power already? No. He had located Robin.

Cyborg fired again and was astonished to find he had hit her. The harpy shrieked in anger and cursed loudly. This was his chance. Cyborg turned around and ran towards Robin. If he could keep the harpy away long enough for him to regroup, he could no doubt defeat this harpy from hell. He just had to get to Robin… he just needed a little bit of help.

Then, he located Raven and pulled his arm up, talking into the communicator, "Raven! Follow my coordinates! I've found Robin. We've gotta regroup!"

What he heard in reply to his order horrified him. "_No._" He couldn't believe it. What had this harpy done to make Raven so mad? He could hear the malice in her voice. "_I will deal with this on my own._"

"Just be careful." He said with a sigh. He knew he couldn't convince her to come with him. When her anger took over, nobody could convince her to do anything. He had seen her anger and hate; and nothing could win against it. He just hoped she would be alright.

* * *

Raven flew backwards, out of the harpy's way and shouted back at Cyborg through her communicator, "I will deal with this on my own." She then threw the communicator aside and flew forward at the harpy. She heard Cyborg's voice say something else, but pushed it out of her mind as she threw her hands back, "_Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!_" She pushed the harpy backwards and threw her into a wall.

Raven felt Anger surge through her, but she didn't let it take control. She closed her eyes and forced the red hot anger back a little. She only needed enough anger to fight, not as much as Anger wanted her to release. She threw the harpy into the ground and then up into the air. She swung her arms around and the harpy flew into a building, leaving a huge hole in the third story.

Raven released the harpy and watched with slight satisfaction as the purple harpy fell to the ground. When the harpy rose, she laughed, "It's just as well that you'd attack me like this. Can you feel it? Are you loosing control yet?" Raven threw three already dented dumpsters at the harpy. She dodged out of the way and the dumpsters crashed into the sidewalk. "It's just as well that your friends betray you… after all, you _did_ betray them… didn't you?" Raven flew forwards and threw the harpy back. "You knew some day you would cause the end of the world, but you still befriended them. You made their prophesized demise even harder. And, even though you managed to fight through it… It isn't the end."

The harpy flew forward at Raven and grinned mockingly, "You will betray them again. Do you know why?" Raven flew away from the harpy and turned, attacking again. The harpy dodged and answered her own question, "Because you are your father's daughter. And you will follow in his footsteps. You will be evil."

"**_ENOUGH_**!" Raven shouted, finally loosing control. This harpy was evil. She was the source of all hate. She caused havoc. She could not talk to Raven like this. She would pay. She would wish she was dead. Then, Raven would grant her wish. Raven would tear the harpy apart. This woman would die.

* * *

Beast Boy ran through the streets, his beagle's nose close to the ground, try to find Raven. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His senses perked up as he caught Raven's scent. Beast Boy ran forward, pushing his cheetah form hard. He had to reach her. He ran for what seemed an hour, but was probably only a few minutes. He knew he was close, but he didn't know how much longer he could last. Although cheetahs were fast, they couldn't run for a long time.

His muscles started to hurt and he morphed into a hawk. He flew through the air at alarming speed and glanced up. He saw a woman dressed in purple with purple, bat-like wings flying through the air. A black force field surrounded her and Beast Boy knew, he had found Raven.

Landing by Raven, Beast Boy rushed forward shouting, "Raven stop!" She released the harpy and let her fly through the air. Raven turned around slowly and looked up at Beast Boy. Her four bright red eyes frightened Beast Boy, but he wouldn't let it stop him. He took a step forward and begged, "Raven, please. That's enough." And as soon as he said he, he could tell, she knew he was right.

Tears formed in Raven's eyes and she collapsed forward. Beast Boy moved quickly and caught Raven in his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and started to cry, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Beast Boy consoled, slowly lowering the both of them to the ground. His arms were wrapped around her waist, her hands gripping his shirt as she cried. "It's okay." He said again. "Everything will be okay."

She sniffed and pulled back, her two violet eyes looking sorrowfully into his emerald eyes. "How do you know?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because," Beast Boy said just as gently, "I love you."

"Oh Beast Boy," Was all Raven said as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck into a soft, affectionate hug. Beast Boy hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let go of her. It felt so good to have her know. And it felt even better to have her return this affection. And he realized: everything _was_ going to be okay. For once, everything felt perfect.


	6. Reuniting

(A/N: AK! Sorry it took so long! I kinda got stuck, and then started another one… heh. But it's a little longer than the others, so that should make up for it. Well, I like it… so… enjoy an' stuff )

"I love you, Raven." Beast Boy whispered softly in Raven's ear as she curled into his comforting arms. She seemed so fragile now, like glass. He held her close, but gently, almost afraid she would break if he held to tight. He couldn't believe her reaction. They had been sitting there, in the middle of the damaged street, for a few minutes now. The entire time, Beast Boy wondered how he could be so lucky to have her. Occasionally, he would whisper in her ear, "I love you." Occasionally, she would raise her head and whisper in his ear, "I love you." But mostly, the two sat in each other's company, moving slowly and slightly, minds racing with the events that had brought them so close together so suddenly.

Beast Boy recounted the moment he had comforted her and told her he loved her countless times in his head. Although it was only moments ago, he felt like he could spend eternity in that moment.

* * *

Robin stopped his bike abruptly and jumped off, yelling out to his companion, "Starfire! Over here!"

Starfire looked up and squealed as she flew to Robin, "Robin! You are here! Glorious! Now we may fight the Harpy of Havoc together!"

Robin nodded and looked for the harpy clothed in orange, "Cyborg's coming, too. The problem is I haven't defeated the harpy that took me."

Looking around, Starfire brought up an important point, "But Robin, the red harpy is not here… in fact… none of the harpies are here."

Robin looked around the sky and city, down alleyways and streets. Starfire was right; there were no harpies to be seen.

Cyborg ran down the street and stood, hunched over, by Robin and Starfire, "I got here as fast as I could. There's a harpy on my tail, last I checked." He turned to face the harpy, standing straight with his friends at his back. But nothing came. No harpies, no nothing.

Starfire followed Cyborg's gaze confusedly, "Why are the Harpies of Havoc not here? Have they given up?"

"No, Starfire," Robin said thoughtfully, "I doubt they'd give up so easily."

"Maybe they're planning something?" Starfire suggested, but Robin only shook his head, at a loss for words or unwilling to voice them.

"I wonder if the other two've vanished, too." Cyborg commented after a moment of silence.

"We should go find them." Robin said, still stuck in his thoughtful state of mind. "And I've gotta give this bike back." He said, looking at the motorcycle that sat on its side behind him. He pulled himself out of his trance and took charge, "I'll take it back to the owner, Starfire, take to the skies and look for Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg, start heading back to the tower and get your car. I'll meet you there and get my own motorcycle. Then, we can split up and cover the areas Starfire hasn't yet."

"Yes." Was all Starfire said before she zoomed into the air in search of the other two teammates.

"Uh, Rob." Cyborg said hesitantly, "You _do _know that I can't even _see_ the tower from here. They took us so far away; it'll take forever to get back to the tower."

"Just go." Robin ordered as he jumped onto the bike, put his helmet back on, and drove down the street.

"Geez, what crawled up his ass?" Cyborg asked himself as he started to head in the direction of the tower.

* * *

It didn't make sense. None of it made sense. First, these women that called themselves the Harpies of Havoc appear out of nowhere. Then, they separate the team and fight one on one for at least an hour. Then, just before the team regroups, they vanish. Robin shook his head; it didn't make sense.

He stopped the bike in front of the man who he had taken it from in the first place. "Thanks." Robin said half heartedly as he dismounted and put the helmet on the seat. He walked away from the still shocked man and headed towards the tower. It would take him at least another hour to get back to the tower, hopefully Starfire or Cyborg had found Beast Boy and Raven by then.

Beast Boy… Robin's thought shifted to the green shifter. He had been preoccupied a lot lately. He didn't know what was wrong with Beast Boy, but something had side tracked him from his original antics and joys. Something had been on his mind; and something told Robin that whatever had been on the changeling's mind had to do with Raven.

Sighing as he walked, Robin wished greatly he had placed an auto command chip in his bike. When he had upgraded it, he had forgotten. He could have pushed the call button a few minutes ago, and the bike would be at his side by this point. But he also knew Cyborg didn't have an auto command chip in his car either. So, for the moment, the two of them would have to walk.

* * *

Starfire raised her cuffed hands to her mouth and yelled through them, "Raven! Beast Boy! Please, where are you?" There was no reply, as usual. Then, Starfire saw a sight that made her insides swell with joy. Beast Boy! He was standing up, and helping Raven up as well. Starfire zoomed to their sides and landed by them as she voiced her happiness, "Wonderful! The both of you are alright! How joyous it is to see you, my friends!" She hugged Beast Boy, then Raven.

As Starfire pulled away from them, she noticed there was something different about them. Beast Boy had been quiet, and not even so much as given Starfire a smile. And Raven was just as quiet, but not her normal quiet, a thoughtful, serene quiet. And she didn't even tense or pull away from Starfire as she was hugged. Starfire looked at the two. Beast Boy looked so happy, he could burst. And Raven looked serene and full of joy.

Pushing these concerns aside, Starfire relayed the instructions Robin had given her. "We must return to the tower, and get Robin and Cyborg if we see them. They were both worried for you two and if we delay, they will only grow more anxious." Raven and Beast Boy nodded in unison as they took to the skies; Raven meditating and Best Boy shifted into a hawk.

The three of them flew towards the tower for a while, before Starfire spotted Robin. Raven swooped down and lifted Robin with a black forcefeild. The four flew closer and closer to the tower before Beast Boy found Cyborg, and Starfire grabbed hold of his arms and carried him the rest of the way.

The five Teen Titans entered their home exhaustedly. It had been a long time, and the sun had started to set. The five of them ate dinner and separated to go to bed. Robin walked Starfire to her room, and Cyborg went into the garage to make sure the security was up. Afterwards, he also retired to his bedroom, with a final good night to Robin, who was now entering his room with a grin.

Raven and Beast Boy lingered in the kitchen, washing dishes. When the two had finished, Beast Boy said good night to Raven, and she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving the room rather hastily. Beast Boy followed with a satisfied smile on his face; she had kissed him!


	7. Happy Ending

(A/N: This one is short, and has no action on it. Just kinda a little thing I wanted to do. So I added it in with a happy little conscience and decided to make it work for the story!)

Raven sits in her room and thinks about the events that had happened earlier… Beast Boy. She sighs and flops back on her bed. Something about him soothed her. Maybe it was his light sense of humor; he wasn't very funny, but the fact that he still tries to make her laugh comforted her. He tried to comfort her so many times… It could also be the fact that deep inside of him, Raven could sense fear and agony. She knew something was buried deep inside of Beast Boy that troubled him… maybe some day, he would tell her. She thought it could be his inner anger that drew her to him. He had something dark inside of him that tried to take over often.

When it had succeeded, he had tried to save her… he had been torn apart when he had thought he was hurting her… but he wasn't… he could never hurt her. That was what had drawn her to him. He could never hurt her. He had an innocence that assured her he could never be brought to harm her. Even when his dark side took over, he would always fight to protect her. Raven sat on her bed with a deep sigh. He wasn't here now… and she felt lonely.

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door and Beast Boy's shy voice, "Raven… can I come in?"

Raven nodded, and realized he couldn't see her and added, "Yes."

He walked inside. He seemed troubled, his eyes darting around the room, as if he had never seen it before. But she knew he had. Something was on his mind. When he glanced up at Raven, he saw her bloodshot eyes and tears on her cheeks. Forgetting all of his troubles and nervousness, Beast Boy walked forward and asked her, "What's wrong, Raven?"

Raven just shook her head. "I don't get it," She whispered.

"Don't get what?" Beast Boy asked, sitting next to her.

"Why has all of this happened? How could we have gotten so close in such a short time?" She knew her questions didn't make sense. It happened because the Harpies of Havoc had pushed them together, and they had been getting closer and closer through many years; not a short time at all.

Beast Boy took Raven's hand, "Raven…" He searched for words and Raven smiled inside, remembering when he had come into her room that morning. He had been nervous, unable to find the right words, just like he was now. Was he going to say something profound; something more profound than 'I love you'?

"Yes?" She prompted after Beast Boy had not said anything. She gave his hand an encouraging squeeze, hoping it would help him.

"Raven, this is fate. We're together because we belong together. And now that we both realize this, nothing can take us away from each other; nothing can tear us apart." He smiled and looked up at her, "Raven, anything that happens after this point will happen for the soul reason that we are meant to be together and we love each other…" He paused and looked at her nervously, "You _do_ love me… right, Raven?"

Raven smiled and replied quietly, "Yes, Beast Boy." Her voice was full of emotion and care as she said quietly, "I love you."

* * *

Raven had felt alone at the beginning of that night, but she no longer felt that way. She had Beast Boy by her side to comfort her. She lay in her bed, still wearing her cloak and leotard. Beast Boy was also fully uniformed, although he had removed his gloves and shoes earlier in the day. Raven found one hand resting on Beast Boy's chest, her other in his hand. One of his hands was wrapped comfortingly around her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder and his head rested on hers. She breathed in the smell of his light cologne and smiled to herself.

She felt happy. Not the Happy that lay deep inside of her mirror; evened with all of her other emotions, eager to get out, but truly happy. She felt a happiness that could not be expressed in words or any other way of communication. She felt a happiness growing inside of her that she could never calm or suppress, even if she wanted too. She felt a happiness that people had often tried, but failed, to sum up into one word. She felt Love.

More comforting than the love that she felt swelling up inside of her, was the feeling that she got as Beast Boy woke slowly. He opened his eyes and found hers, taking her into him like a treat he never thought he would get. His eyes were full of the same happiness Raven felt. And she knew her eyes were also full of the happiness she saw in Beast Boy's. He smiled a huge smile. But it wasn't his clown smile he had often worn, but a serene smile she had only seen once before, when he had come to calm her and scare away the Harpies of Havoc.

Raven couldn't see how the Harpies of Havoc had done anything but help the two. They hadn't caused havoc, they had cause love. They hadn't brought hate, they had brought happiness. Nothing could ruin what the Harpies of Havoc had done for Raven and Beast Boy. Raven felt that nothing could go wrong. Nothing could cause sadness or havoc. Raven felt that everything in the world was right, and she moved closer to Beast Boy and touched her lips to his, in a heart felt kiss.

(A/N: The end, you ask? Well, allow me to leave you with this little note: Happy endings are only unfinished stories. wink)


End file.
